Robin Carpenter
Biography S4= There's No Place Like Home Robin is first introduced when Jake, Jasmine, Jagger, Emma and Coco are discussing the results of the "New Caroline" competition. She explains she is going to audition, which Emma brushes off. Robin auditions for Celebrity Voice with Barbra Streisand's version of Billy Joel's New York State of Mind (which is sung as a tag-team duet with Caroline, who is singing it downtown in Chinatown). Most of the crew of Celebrity Voice are impressed, though Jake, Jasmine, Jagger, Emma and Coco seem clearly threatened. Robin looks on the callback sheet and finds that she was the only new person who tried out to be accepted. Personality Robin is pleasant, positive, kind, short-tempered, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, serious, forgiving, more mature and responsible than her sister, and can be shown to be neurotic and impatient and sometimes stresses out a lot. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her. However, as time progresses she is shown to become more confident in her abilities. Robin is invited to sing lead vocals on Chasing Pavements. Relationships Spencer Kaye= Throughout the fourth season, Spencer and Robin are heavily on and off. During the first half, their relationship is generally kept a secret, but is then cut short by Quinn, Spencer's then-girlfriend. Robin and Spencer's relationship resumes after sectionals due to the fact that he kisses Robin infront of Quinn and breaking up with her due to Quinn's terrible attitude. This, however, is also cut short when Spencer is uneasy about the pace of the relationship and ends it. Soon after, he realizes she is the one he wants, but comes to the grim discovery that she is going strong with Sebastian Smith. Their relationship continues and subsequently ends, allowing Spencer and Robin to be together through the season finale, Who I Am, and into the next season. |-| Kade Jarvis= Songs S4= ;Solos Chasin .jpg|Chasing Pavements (There's No Place Like Home)|link=Chasing Pavements here.jpg|Here (I Know You Care)|link=Here Song overit.jpg|Over It (Dreamers)|link=Over It Again.jpg|Again (Exposed)|link=Again ep4f (8).jpg|I Got You (Birthday Girl)|link=I Got You ;Duets New.jpg|New York State of Mind (Caroline) (There's No Place Like Home)|link=New York State of Mind Halo.jpg|Suga Mama/On My Mind (Dinah) (Loosen Some Ties)|link=Suga Mama/On My Mind Song oijf.jpg|Everything Has Changed (Kade) (I Know You Care)|link=Everything Has Changed Song dwa.jpg|Over and Over Again (Spencer) (Dreamers)|link=Over and Over Again tellhim.jpg|Tell Him (Emma) (Dreamers)|link=Tell Him ep4f (11).jpg|Locked Out of Heaven (Monique) (The Sound of Silence)|link=Locked Out of Heaven Song stranger.jpg|Stranger (Monique) (Music Dancers)|link=Stranger Song hotncold.jpg|Hot n' Cold (Monique) (Music Dancers)|link=Hot n' Cold Song jnj.jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Spencer) (Reputation)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Song_ltb.jpg|Who You Are (Quinn) (Born To Shine)|link=Who You Are stand.jpg|Stand (Leroy) (Exposed)|link=Stand Song aty.jpg|A Thousand Years (Spencer) (Exposed)|link=A Thousand Years Song countdown.jpg|Mirrors (Kade) (Birthday Girl)|link=Mirrors EH.jpg|Elastic Heart (Kade) (We Got The Beat)|link=Elastic Heart ep4f (7).jpg|Alive (Spencer) (Better In Time)|link=Alive Finally.jpg|Finally (Spencer) (Who I Am)|link=Finally ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos Cits.jpg|Caught In The Storm (A Song For Her)|link=Caught In The Storm wy.jpg|Without You (The Golden Record)|link=Without You GFY.jpg|Good For You (Wrong Choices)|link=Good For You songsk.jpg|When There Was Me and You (Wrong Choices)|link=When There Was Me and You Ep4f (16).jpg|Merry Christmas Darling (A Christmas Story)|link=Merry Christmas Darling evtwt.jpg|Everytime We Touch (Dear, John)|link=Everytime We Touch firework.jpg|Firework (Lost Music)|link=Firework human.jpg|Human (Original)|link=Human Sb.jpg|Some Boys (Love Me Harder)|link=Some Boys mtytia.jpg|More Than You Think I Am (One Life To Love)|link=More Than You Think I Am Jarofheart.jpg|Jar of Hearts (To Be Or Not Be)|link=Jar of Hearts Mm.jpg|My Man (After the Fall)|link=My Man ;Duets yaintgb.jpg|You're All I Need to Get By (Spencer) (I Do)|link=You're All I Need to Get By ep4f (23).jpg|Baby Love (Rory) (Dear, John)|link=Baby Love gl.jpg|Good Life (Kade) (Dear, John)|link=Good Life IKWYCLS.jpg|I Know What You Did Last Summer (Spencer) (The Betrayal)|link=I Know What You Did Last Summer (song) WWTS.jpg|Rewrite This Story (Spencer) (Past Imperfect)|link=Rewrite This Story coi.jpg|Check On It (Monique) (Lost Music)|link=Check On It dlmk.jpg|Don't Let Me Know (Spencer) (I Know What You Did Last Summer)|link=Don't Let Me Know ftb.jpg|Faster Than Boyz (Leroy) (I Know What You Did Last Summer)|link=Faster Than Boyz Ifpu.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Quinn) (The Legacy)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty arab.jpg|Getaway (Timbaland) (To Be Or Not Be)|link=Getaway ep4f (17).jpg|Pretending (Spencer) (Lost In Tokyo)|link=Pretending ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Recurring Character Category:Bill's Kids Category:Artist